


The Family Business

by szm



Series: Random Crossovers [5]
Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 23:05:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/szm/pseuds/szm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Winchester hear about a series of murders in Beacon Hills, they run into the Sheriff at a crime scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Family Business

**Author's Note:**

> Normally my headcannon for the Sheriff is that his first name is John, but for this story he is called Jack.

“I’ve got a hunt,” said Sam as Dean walked into the motel room with an armful or clean laundry.

“Where?” asked Dean dropping the basket onto to nearest bed and crossing the room to peer at Sam’s laptop over his shoulder.

“Little town in California, three bodies have been found in the woods, hearts and livers ripped out, all in the space of a week,” answered Sam.

“So what are we thinking? Werewolves?” asked Dean.

“Maybe,” replied Sam carefully. “But…”   
“It’s a good 10 days away from the next full moon,” Dean finished. “Okay then Sammy, we’ll head over there first thing. What town is it?”

“Beacon Hills,” replied Sam closing down the laptop. 

“Huh?” said Dean with a shrug. “Why does that seem familiar?”

**

There’d been another body found. The Sheriff headed over to the crime scene, same patch of woods as the others, not too far from the old Hale house. Stiles had been asleep when he’d left, too much to hope he wouldn’t get involved in this but at least it wouldn’t be for a few hours yet.

When he got there one his deputies was talking to two guys in suits. FBI? He took a deep breath and crossed over to them.

“Hey Sheriff!” called the deputy as soon as he saw him. Doug never did like dealing with people from out of town. “Agents, this is Sheriff Jack Stilinski. I’ll leave you with him.” Then Doug was gone. The shorter Agent held out his hand and Jack shook it.

“So this is the fourth body?” he asked.

“Let’s see some I.D first, boys,” said Jack. They looked strangely familiar; it was bugging the hell out of the Sheriff.

“Of course,” said the taller one with a smile that probably would have looked sincere to anybody who wasn’t Stiles Stilinkski’s father. The shorter one just look annoyed, they held up their badges. “I’m Agent Williams, this is Agent Ehart…”

“Oh dear god,” said the Sheriff pinching his nose, the vague familiar feeling suddenly snapping into place. 

The two men in front of him shared a look. “Is there a problem?” asked ‘Agent Ehart’ with the kind of confrontational body language that was all too familiar.

“Williams and Ehart?” Jack asked, raising a disbelieving eyebrow. “The only two members of Kansas present for all four albums? Really?” 

“What a coincidence,” said ‘Williams’. “You must be a fan.”

“Not really,” said the Sheriff. “My elder brother was a big fan though. I think you know him.”

“I doubt that, Sir,” said ‘Ehart’ making ‘Sir’ sound very similar to ‘you idiot’.

“Name of John Winchester?” said Jack lightly, both their faces contorted with shock. But to their credit they recovered fast.

“No, sorry,” said ‘Williams’, shaking his head with a passable ‘who-me?’ expression. Not the poor kids fault that exposure to Stiles and Scott had made Jack immune to that over the years.

“Oh for god’s sake,” said Jack grabbing an arm of each and dragging them a little way from the crime scene. “Dean, Sam, I should arrest you for impersonating federal agents! My kid does a better job of sneaking onto crime scenes than you.”

Dean’s face suddenly lost the confused expression that had been gracing it. “Uncle Jack! I knew Beacon Hills sounded familiar.” He looked pleased at the news.

“Uncle Jack?” asked Sam still looking confused.

“We came up here after Mom died,” Dean explained to his brother. “You were just a baby. We stayed about six months. Then Uncle Jack and Dad had a row and we left. I don’t know what it was about.” Dean frowned. “What’s with ‘Stilinski’?”

Jack sighed. “I took my wife’s name when I got married.”

“Why?” asked Dean.

Jack gave him a hard look. “Because kid, if someone offers you a way to not be a Winchester? You should take it, before they change their mind.”

Dean’s face closed off and became hard. 

“You know what our Dad was?” asked Sam earnestly. “He was a hunter, we’re hunters, we can help.”

Jack could a deep breath and stared up at the treetops; weak early morning sunlight was creeping through. “I know I begged him not to drag his kids into some grudge match against every damn thing that goes bump in the night. And I can see the stubborn idiot didn’t listen.”

“He’s dead,” said Dean his voice flat.

“Yeah,” said Jack softly. “I got that from ‘was a hunter’. John wouldn’t have been able to retire from something like that. I’m sorry. We didn’t agree on a lot of things, on most things actually, but he was my brother. And I’m sorry for you boys. Look, this town has a family of ‘hunters’, a werewolf pack, and my son. Who manages to be friends with most of them and thinks I don’t know about any of it. I got this, last thing I need is you two running around as well.”

Dean opened his mouth to speak but Sam beat him too it. “Sure, we’ll get out of your hair.” Dean shot him a filthy look but didn’t say anything.

Jack held out his hand and Sam shook it. “It was good to see you boys again. Be safe, okay?”

“We try,” said Sam with a lopsided smile.

Jack watched them leave and get into John’s old impala.

**

“What the hell, Sammy!” said Dean as they drove away.

“He wasn’t going to let us near the crime scene, Dean,” argued Sam. “Let’s see what else we can find. If there are hunters and werewolves here, they shouldn’t be too hard to spot.”


End file.
